A Passing Dream
by Jamie6
Summary: This story will keep you hooked, it might even bring tears to your eyes. Just read and review. Tidus and Yuna.
1. Memories

            He made a sacrifice, to an unfamiliar place. She was the one that was supposed to make a sacrifice. He prevented it from happening. She however couldn't prevent it from happening to him. He was only a dream, a dream from another world, from another time. 

            Zanarkand is where it all started. My story, her life, Spira's hope. Sin is what brought this all together. My old man, a legend in blitzball, a legend all it's own. He was sin he made this happen. For that I'm glad, I'm glad I met Yuna and fell in love, I'm glad I made new friends, but now it's all over. Now I'm on the farplane with Auron, Braska, and my old man. I'm still half way mad at my father. In death I guess you have to forgive, but I couldn't not all the way. I don't know what kept me mad at Jecht, I guess it still goes back to when I was a kid. Everything he's done since then has made me happy. Making me meet Yuna and her guardians, making me have a life, that's what made me forgive him about being sin.

            A tear escaped my eye. Thinking about her made me hurt inside. Thinking about everything I've left behind. Memories, that's all they are now, memories. Some are good and others I don't even care to speak of. Of course every moment with Yuna was good. The times I spent away from her, well you know those are the bad.

            In Besaid where we first met, that's a memory. On the ship headed to Kilika. When I successfully completed the Jecht Shot. In Luca just before Mi'ihen Highroad where she made me laugh like I was crazy. The spring in Macalania Woods. All of these brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

            I was sitting on a stone near a waterfall. Just letting the light mist brush against my face. Thinking, I guess you could call it that. Alone in my thoughts. Alone. The word I dreaded the most. Alone without her and my friends.

            The sun dried the tears on my face, while I made fresh ones. My vision was blurry and my eyes burned. I have been crying for a while now. I wish I could just go back to Spira. My life was there, she was there.

"Your crying again?" I knew those words all to well, Jecht.

"Dad leave me alone."

"Listen I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Yeah well you usually do."

"You know boy, I am proud of you. Even if you don't think so…I know you miss her Tidus, I don't even think your mother and I were in love this much."

"Yeah well you didn't stick around long enough to find out did you?"

"Hey I thought I told you there was nothing I could do!"

"I'm sorry dad, I'm just.."

"Yeah, yeah…well I'll leave you alone." He started to walk away.

I quietly whispered. "Thanks."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Okay here you go chapter one! 

Tell me what you think and say if I should continue.

Anyway chapter two will be coming anytime. Sorry chapter one was so short, I just wanted to get you hooked on it first.


	2. Return to Me

            She was back on the docks whistling. She still could hear the cheers coming from the blitzball stadium. Wakka and Rikku watched from afar.

"Wakka has she ever been this depressed in her whole life?"

"….No, never."

"What about when her dad died?"

"She wasn't in Besaid at that time, so I couldn't tell you." Lulu walked up and tapped Rikku on the shoulder.

"Rikku, Cid says we should get going if we want to hit Besaid before dark."

"Alright I'll try to go get Yuna." She disappeared into the sunset, heading for the whistling shadow. While Wakka and Lulu joined Kimahri on board.

"Yuna we need to go." She tried to hide her tears from the young Al-Bhed girl.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." She listened to the light steps echo off into the distance.

'Return to me Tidus….' She let out one last screeching whistle. Everyone on the airship heard her, the whistle pierced through all her guardian's hearts. They all knew that she was in pain.

            Rikku walked back on the airship with tears in her eyes. Wakka ran up and took her in his strong arms, he knew she needed comforting. He felt something that wasn't just pity, he never had this feeling before. Rikku slowly backed away, wiping the tears from her red eyes.

"Well I should probably get to navigating.." She looked up at Wakka and gave him a faint smile. 

"Rikku…."

"Yes?"

"Huh, oh nevermind…just talking to myself..heh." Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.." She walked through the door. Wakka found that everyone in the room was staring at him dumbfounded.

"WHAT!!" The group slowly looked away snickering. Something caught their eye, Yuna was standing in the doorway.

"I'm ready!" The three guardians that remained in the room could tell she had been crying.

"Okay I'll go tell Rikku." Once again everyone looked at Wakka. He didn't like all this pressure. Yuna also left, but not through the same door, she was headed for the balcony.

            She walked to the edge. 'So this is where you left us, I miss you.." A Place he had left a mark on. A place where people will always say, this is where he disappeared. He was now a hero. Everyone in Spira knew him, not only for blitzball. 

            She collapsed in a puddle of tears. Her hand automatically came to cover her face. She was so ashamed. She was the one that was always so strong. She was the one who knew she was going to die. She still stayed strong. Now look at her in a heap of tears. She had never been in love before, now she knew what it felt like. She didn't think she would ever fall in love with someone again. No she knew. 

'I was supposed to be Spira's hope. How can I be their hope when I don't have any myself? She questioned her thoughts. She took her hand away and dried the tears from her swollen eyes. She saw torches in the distance they were almost home, they were almost in Besaid.

            What was I going to do? Sit by a cascading waterfall all day? Probably. That was my only answer. Someone's hand touched my shoulder. I looked back, Braska.

"You miss her?"

"More than anything."

"You love her?"

"Of course I do." "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"To make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Huh, the right thing?"

"Make my daughter happy." Braska with a strong hand shoved me into the waters below.

            I couldn't move, I couldn't swim. I was just sitting there in a ball, my knees touching my forehead. All of a sudden a cold tide came rushing by me. I blacked out.

            I remember what was going through my thoughts. Why did Braska push me? Why couldn't I move? I had a lot of questions. One particular thing came to my mind. "Make my daughter happy." What did he mean. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, but I could think. I was doing a whole lot of that.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Alright chapter two, what do you think? I thought this chapter had some pretty strong emotions coming from it. Well should I continue? If you don't think so I do.

Chapter three coming soon!


	3. Feelings

            She still wondered if he would come back. There was something inside of her that told her not to let go. She couldn't sleep, she was lying in her bed wide awake staring at the ceiling. She didn't live in a hut like everyone else, no she lived in a beautiful stone house that set upon a cliff, just towering above the ocean.

            Wakka walked into Yuna's room and to his surprise she was awake.

"Wakka what are you doing?"

"Yuna I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."

"Um..okay what about?"

"Rikku."

"Okay and..?"

"I have all these feelings and I don't exactly know what they mean."

            She smiled. Wakka's stomach turned. He knew she was up to something.

"It's called love."

"WHAT!! I'm not in love with Rikku!"

"Yes I think you are.."

"Yuna why do I feel this way?"

"I guess maybe you just feel closer to Rikku."

"Well today she was crying..and-"

"Crying what about?"

"She was upset to see you like that, you know about Tidus."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry if I made any of you feel like that!"

"No Yuna it's okay, we just hurt to see you that way." "Anyway, I comforted her…and well I started to get those feelings then."

"Yep definitely, it's for sure your in love."

"Well what do I do?"

"Tell her."

"WHAT!! It's not that simple ya?"

"It's as hard as you make it." "Oh and stop screaming you'll wake everyone up!"

"Oops sorry, so your serious, I mean I should just tell her?"

"Yep you should just tell her."

"Okay, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well then she doesn't feel the same way, you'll find someone else."

"Will she still be my friend?"

"Sure she will." "Rikku is Rikku she won't make you an enemy, trust me Wakka."

"Thanks Yuna." He slowly walked through the door his head hanging low.

            Yuna giggled at Wakka, she thought he had been in love at least once. She hadn't laughed like that for a while, nor smiled. Her face ached from smiling, since she hadn't done it in what seemed like a decade.

            Wakka had just finished breakfast and was waiting for Rikku. 'How am I gonna tell her?'

"Wakka you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah,um Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I..I..just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this evening?"

"Oh yeah okay."

"Great meet me in the forest okay, uh maybe I can teach you a few blitzball moves."

"Sure, well see ya there!" Rikku walked off questions racing through her mind.

            Wakka went up to his room to think of what he would say to her. A young Al-bhed girl went out onto the balcony looking for Lulu, she was sweeping the well carved stone.

"Hey Lulu?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Wakka up to?"

"What do you mean?" She stopped sweeping for a second to look up at the quizzical Rikku.

"Well he wants me to go to the forest with him, to show me blitzball moves." Lulu started sweeping again so she could look down. She was smiling so big she had to turn her face the other way. She knew what was with Wakka, but she wasn't about to tell Rikku.

"Who knows?"

"You mean you don't know anything?"

"No, not a thing. Maybe he wants you to join the team.?"

"Maybe, but I like watching blitzball more than I like playing it." She walked off still no questions answered.

            Lulu burst out into laughing after Rikku shut the glass door. She was laughing so hard she almost fell to the ground.

            Emotions. That's what ached deep inside his heart. His stomach jumped every time he saw Rikku. He wish he could just walk up and tell her, but it wasn't that simple. These feelings have been growing for a long time, and now they were just about to make him explode. He wanted to give her a hug, he wanted just to hold her there with him. He didn't know how Rikku felt. The only thing he could do was hope.

            He wandered into the forest not knowing what to expect. She was sitting on a stump, letting the sunlight shine down on her. She looked beautiful. Her golden blonde hair shined. Her eyes sparkled. Wakka stepped on a twig and caught her attention.

"Oh, hey Wakka."

"Um..heh.hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Me, yeah I'm fine just a little nervous that's all."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Rikku um…I think…I'm…..falling in love…with you.." She quickly sat up from her slouching position.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you…" Wakka's leg started shaking. He was so scared at that one moment.

"Wait a minute, your falling in love with me?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure ya?"

"Wow, um Wakka I don't know what to say, I…are you sure?"

"Positive." She sat silent for a moment, a stunned look on her face. Things were racing through her mind, her head hurt from thinking too hard. She put her hand on Wakka's.

"Wakka I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." His heart dropped.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Okay chapter three! Sorry it took me so long to post it, but I kinda had a writers block and..well you know how that goes.

            Chapter four coming real soon, I'm already working on it.


	4. Stranded

            I was still dead for all I knew. My senses started to reawaken once again, I couldn't breathe. I was struggling for air, this had never happened to me before. Was I alive? I started to head for the nearest thing that looked like light. I came upon the surface and sucked in as much air as I could.

            'Where am I?' 

            I looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. It wasn't the farplane, I felt like I had been there before. I was in a small oasis. I climbed out slowly for my leg muscles ached, I guess I swam up to fast. I noticed one thing, I wasn't at the waterfall anymore. Instead I was stuck in the middle of a desert, surrounded by nothing but hills of sand and a deep blue sky. It looked like it could go on forever. I decided it was time to start walking if I wanted to get anywhere.

            'Well I guess I'm alive, I mean I didn't run out of breath when I was dead.' "Braska why did you strand me out in the middle of a desert!"

            I had hoped to find Yuna soon, but I knew this was going to take a while. I walked for what seemed like an eternity. I was getting weak, and needed water. How much more could I take? I didn't know, all I thought at that moment was I'm going to die again. I was about to waste my second chance at living. Some hope glimmered in the bottom of my heart and I knew that I must continue, I didn't care how long it took as long as I kept on living. Some memories came to me.

            "Oh, come over here for a second." I followed Wakka behind a wall.

            "Do you know the prayer?" The truth was I didn't know any prayers. "Alright watch me." I mimicked him. "Not bad."

            Any blitzball player would know that sign, it was the sign for victory. I snapped back to reality.

            'I wonder how Wakka is doing anyway?' 

            I continued on. I pushed myself with all the strength left in my body. A bright light shined in my eyes. I ran towards it.

            'Home?' It was true, they were rebuilding home. I hoped to find someone I knew or that knew Rikku. 

            I got more than I expected. I got Rikku herself.

            "RIKKU!" She looked towards the scream, she saw a blonde haired flash run and hug her.

            "Tidus!?"

            "Hey Rikku how's it goin'?

            "Your back? Where did you come from?"

            "The farplane, he listen would it be too much trouble to ask for some water?"

            "Not at all." She ran to go get some water for the parched blitzball player.

            "Yuna is going to be so excited to see you!" 

            "I hope so, hey can we go back right now?"

            "Um, do you mind if we wait a day or two?"

            "Why?"

            "Wakka told me that he was in love with me, but I don't feel the same way. He looked really disappointed. So I decided to come here and help with the repairs."

            "Wakka's in love with you!?"

            "That's what he said, I felt so bad. Tears were forming in his eyes. Then he got up and left."

            "Are you sure you don't feel the same way?"

            "Yeah I think so….."

            "Have you ever thought about it before? You know going out with Wakka?"

            "Well yeah sometimes but I don't think I feel that way."

            "Rikku if you thought about it before, your in love with him. Maybe your just to scared to admit it."

            "I AM NOT!! I just wouldn't know how it would go. You know what if I did go out with him, and gave him hope. Then I see that it's not working out, he would be heartbroken."

            "Do you like hanging out with him?"

            "Yeah."

            "Do you think he's funny?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well then you don't have anything to lose. Oh and one more question, are you attracted to Wakka?"

            "Um….ye..s."

            "There you go, now let's go tell him how you feel." She sighed.

            "Okay." We headed for the airship. Rikku could pilot it now. We took off. Destination, Besaid.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

            Here you go! I know this was a short chapter but don't worry you have plenty more to go! That's as soon as I write them

            Anyway chapter five coming soon! Please review.

            __


	5. Thoughts

            A dream. She knew that the only time she could see me, would be in her dreams. For that's all I was. A dream. She didn't know I was alive again. I didn't know how bad she felt, I felt like I took away part of her soul. Her eyes used to be so full of life, but now they were distant. At least that's what Rikku told me. She hardly talked that much, she couldn't sleep, her eyes were swollen from crying so much. I was the bringer of this, I was the bringer of her pain. Now I'm not so sure I'm a dream. I think now I'm a reality. A dream becomes a reality. I hope she still loves me. 'Yuna.'

            She still couldn't get over him, she was sitting under a tree letting the rays of light shine down upon her. She missed him so much. Some familiar things ran down her cheek. Tears. She closed her eyes, she wanted to be alone in her thoughts. Oh how she hated that word. Alone. In her heart everything told her not to let go, but in her mind everything told her to let go. She couldn't not this time, she has been listening to her mind throughout this whole pilgrimage. Not this time, her journey was over and now it was time to listen to her heart. 'I miss you Tidus.'

            Wakka had a lot to think about, sitting there in his room. 'Why doesn't she feel the same way? I love her, and I can't just make these feelings go away. I don't know if I can ever make these feelings go away. Rikku I wish you would just give us a chance. If Tidus were here he would know what to do.' He thought Rikku hated him.

            'Was Tidus right, was I really in love with Wakka? Maybe I was just too scared to admit it….I hope I get a chance to talk to him. Don't worry Yuna, your hero will be back soon' Rikku loved piloting, the clouds, how she can just burst right through them. The blue sky, it never ends. One thing was standing in her way of enjoying her flight. Wakka.

            'Please Tidus come back, I don't want Yuna to have to go through the same things I did with Chappu.' She looked out the kitchen window, out at the ocean. She wondered if he did come back, somehow she sensed he was still around. 

            'Kimahri smell Tidus, he's alive.' The blue Ronso warrior stood tall in the doorway. He wanted to make sure no unwanted visitors came to ask Yuna questions. Reporters were everywhere in Besaid, waiting to get the first story they could find. Kimahri wanted to tell Yuna, but just in case his sense of smell was bad, he decided to keep quiet.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

            Okay everyone, this chapter was just basically the whole groups thoughts. I know this one was short too, but I couldn't think of anymore thoughts so..this is it. Please send me reviews. Tell me if it stinks, if it's great, or if it's okay.

-Tidus


	6. Together

            "We're here." I leaped out of the airship, rushing to find Yuna. I stopped in my tracks. 

            She was beautiful, her silky brown hair swayed in the wind, while all the shadows that surrounded her danced on her ivory skin. Sitting under a tree. So simple, but yet it brought out all her beauty. She was radiant, I couldn't imagine ever leaving her again.

            I slowly walked over to her, it looked like she was asleep.

            "What now Wakka, need more advice?" It was obvious she wasn't, must have just been resting her eyes.

            "I'm not interested in Rikku, I want to know how your doing." Her eyes snapped open. She quickly stood up, but then lost her balance and fell back to the ground.

            I gave her my hand. She cautiously took it, I guess she wanted to make sure it was real. She stood up. She took a little while to examine me.

            Her soft hands brushed against my face. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She touched my hand again, and hoarsely whispered. 

            "Are you real?"

            "As real as you want me to be."

            "Your not going to disappear again are you?"

            "No, not this time, I'm pretty sure I'm back for good. Yuna I'm so sorry I left you." She still wasn't sure I was really there.

            She softly embraced me. I squeezed her tightly.

            "Yuna there is something I need to tell you." She didn't move. "I love you."

            A single tear hit my arm. A tear. How many of those have we cried? I guess I lost count. The drop finally slid off my arm and hit the ground. I swear I could hear it, everything was so quiet. I finally realized we were being watched.

            Everyone was standing near us. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri. Not to mention the whole village of Besaid. 

            I slowly let go of Yuna, but still holding on to her hand.

            "Hiya…" The whole village cheered. I guess they knew me. Lulu came over and gave me a giant hug that almost made me lose my breath. 

            "It' s good to have you back Tidus."

            "Thanks Lulu." 

            Kimahri and Wakka came over and gave me a pat on the back. 

            "Lu's right, good to have you back ya?"

            "Yeah it's good to be back." Suddenly I felt a tugging on my arm. It was Yuna. You could tell she wanted to be alone.

            "I'll be right back." I followed in Yuna's footsteps to her house.

            She shut the door behind us. She grabbed my hand and led me out to the balcony.

            "There, now we can talk."

            "Guess so."

            "Tidus why did you come back?"

            "I said whenever I whistled I would come running, I'm not one to break promises."

            "For that I'm glad, you still have one more promise to keep."

            "What's that?"

            "Stay with me always." I smiled a toothy grin.

            "Not a problem."

            I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her deeply.

            His kiss was passionate, yet apologetic. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She tried to get as close as she could to me. I put my hands on her hips. We were as close as we've ever been.

            I loved her so much, I didn't want to let go. We were getting short of breath so I had to release her. She smiled, her eyes sparkled in the light. I loved her blue and green eyes. I loved everything about her. I hugged her again.

            Rikku walked over to Wakka.

            "Hey Wakka."

            "Hi."

            "Listen I'm sorry I acted that way."

            "It's okay if you don't feel that way."

            "But I do…feel that way. I just never realized it." His eyes grew big. He looked down at Rikku.

            "Really?!"

            "Yeah…." She hugged Wakka.

            "We'll talk later, when no one is around."

            "SURE!!" Wakka hugged Rikku for a second time.

            "Hey don't attract attention, we don't want anyone getting any ideas. Yet."

            "Sorry, right we'll talk later. Meet me in the forest again ya?"

            "Yeah okay." Rikku walked off, you could tell she was smiling.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

There it is, chapter six. Well what do you think? 

Anyway please read and review, I could really use a lot of ideas right now.

 Chapter seven coming anytime!


	7. Solitude

            Solitude. Complete silence.

            I loved this. We were together again, watching a sunset. Sitting on a beach, holding her in my arms. I wanted it to be like this forever. She gently laid her head on my shoulder.

            "Don't you wish that life were this simple everyday?"

            "It can be, life it what you make it."

            "My father once said to me, life is just a passing dream, but everything that passes through it is real. I always have remembered what he said that day. That day when he left Bevelle."

            "So I guess I'm real no matter what, right?"

            "That's right."

            "Good, now listen to my advice."

            "What's that?" A little humor was in her voice.

            "When you love someone, keep them in your heart. Whenever they leave, you will still have a little piece of them inside. So really it feels like they never left."

            "Thanks, I'll always remember that." I kissed her on the head and watched the colors of the sunset fade away. I don't know how long we stayed out there. I will tell you one thing, we watched the sunrise. I think Besaid's sunrises may be more beautiful than Zanarkands.

            Wakka was so nervous. He couldn't sit still, he wondered around pacing a hole in the forest floor.

            "Wakka?"

            "Uh, hi!" Rikku walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

            "There that's how I feel about you." Wakka stood there looking stunned. Rikku giggled. It sounded as if her laugh echoed throughout the forest. She walked away, stumbling over everything in her path.

            He didn't know what to think. He wandered back to the house, went up to his room and collapsed on the bed.

            Rikku seeked someone to talk to and found the nearest person. Lulu.

            "I kissed Wakka."

            "Really?"

            "You don't act to surprised."

            "I already knew what Wakka felt about you."

            "WHAT!! You said you didn't know anything?!"

            "Well I didn't give away Wakka's surprise." She snickered

            "Does Yunie know?"

            "About Wakka, yeah. She doesn't know that you kissed him though." Rikku ran out of the room.

            I whispered to Yuna.

            "Looks like we got trouble, Rikku's coming. We had just started to walk back to the house. Mainly to get some rest, we were pretty tired after staying out there that long.

            "Hey you guys! I kissed Wakka!"

            "Good for you Rikku, now why do you want to tell everyone?"

            "I don't know, guess I'm excited! What do you think about that Yunie?" Yuna had a stunned look on her face, she looked as if she was hit.

            "Uh, okay, well I'm gonna go tell Kimahri! Catch ya later!" I looked down at Yuna, she still had a stunned look on her face. She quietly muttered.

            "Huh." I burst out laughing. We finished walking back inside. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

            I know my chapters are short. Sorry! I'll try to make them longer.

I'd pay attention in the next few chapters, some emotions will really come up. Oh and some changes are gonna take place. Anyway in a few chapters, there will be a lot of description, so that will make them longer. Don't worry I'll keep you hooked.

 Chapter 8, really soon!


	8. A Memorable Day

            'Why am I telling everyone this? Love should only be between two people, not five.' Her feelings were really starting to grow for the tangerine hair guy. She loved his bronze eyes that sparkled when the sun was shining. She loved his tanned skin. Why didn't she realize it sooner? It might not have been fate, but it was close enough. He was an athlete, right now it wasn't for blitzball, but for her heart. He was an athlete of the heart. He did something to her when he stared into her eyes. His face was masculine and smooth. His muscles strong and gentle. How could they be both? With Wakka anything is possible.

            She could get lost in his eyes. A deep bronze with a hint of evergreen. His eyes were like no other. Sometimes Wakka could be rude or obnoxious, but that's what she loved about him.

            'I was in love with him all this time. I didn't even acknowledge it. Thank you Tidus for helping me see things clearly.'

            She wandered out to the ocean and sat down on the sand. White sparkling sand. A sapphire sky. How could anything ever be this beautiful? It was a hidden spot no one knew about except her. The only place on the whole island that was completely surrounded with forest and water. It was like her own little private island, but soon it would not be just hers. It would be his too. Wakka's. The sunsets were beautiful too, she was never awake in time to watch a sunrise.

            The sunsets were royal. Fuscia pinks, golden yellows, and and orange color that was beyond your imagination. A sight you thought you could only see in your dreams. She knew a place where it made it all come true.

            She layed back and rested her head in the sand. Watching the clouds shift across the sky.

            I awoke. Yes it was pretty late. I glanced over at my alarm clock.

            "Four o' clock!" I guess I didn't think to set it. After all Yuna and I stayed out until dawn, I needed some rest. I looked out the window. 

            The sun was just now coming close to the ocean. I couldn't stare at it too long. The sun was blazing, you could see it, a glowing fireball in the sky. Yeah that's exactly what it looked like. I didn't hear any noise downstairs, which of course was unusual. Considering Rikku was living here, oh and let's not forget Wakka.

            I headed down stairs, in my boxers. I guess I was still tired enough not to notice to change into some clothes. No one was in sight. I found it kind of nice, just being able to sit down on the couch and daydream. Not having Rikku interrupt, or arguments going on somewhere in the house. Even though I wasn't here that long I was already familiar with the surroundings. I kind of wished Yuna was here.

            Something was in the corner of my eye. I sat up. Yuna was outside just staring at the ocean below.

            'Will he stay for good?' She really hoped so. Tears were forming in her eyes. Just not thinking about having him around hurt.

            "Yuna?" She quickly wiped the tear off her cheek.

            "Oh hi."

            "Is something wrong?" Concern was rising in my voice. She had been crying and partly still was.

            "Oh just thinking."

            "Oh I see…, where is everyone else?"

            "They went to Luca, a blitzball tournament is being held."

            "Really!? Why didn't they wake me up, I play for the Aurochs!?" I knew that this was my home, this is where I wanted my home to be. I had grown fond of everything here. The midnight walks, where the stars lit up your path, just so you could see a little further. The sunsets, that set your mind at ease. The warm summer days that just made you want to lay around all day. The blitzball tournament that everyone got excited about.

            "Tidus?" I turned my attention back to Yuna.

            "Yeah?"

            "The blitzball tournament doesn't start until tomorrow evening. They just wanted to go and have fun before the tournament starts. We'll go there tomorrow, don't worry I want to see you play." A faint smile crossed her lips.

            "Ah I see, and would you like an autograph?" My eyes lit up, trust me anyone could tell. I finally realized what I was doing and blushed. Yuna giggled.

            "What kind of autograph?" A laugh was building up inside of her.

            "This kind." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then took her in my arms. She was giggling really hard now, I almost couldn't hold on to her.

            "Now I think I will be coming for more than one autograph. If that's okay with you?"

            "Of course it is." She laughed some more as I planted more quick kisses on her cheeks.

            "Now Yuna, did I make you feel better?"

            "Yes, but I need to ask you a question." Seriousness was overcoming her face.

            Whatever it was she wanted to ask me, I knew it was important. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't anything bad. I was about to find out.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

 Alright a little cliff hanger, but don't worry you'll get your questions answered soon. There was more detail in this chapter, but detail will become you in a chapter or two. So hang on tight, chapter nine in coming your way! 

            Please read and review.


	9. A Plan

            'I love her and that's all that matters. I was leaving, not for good, but for a while. I had to do something, something drastic. This might send her head over heels. I'm not going to tell her. I'll just take off from Luca, before the big tournament.'

            He was sitting there, right next to the window. I could tell something was on his mind, he looked dazed.

            "Tidus, what's wrong?" He almost fell off his chair.

            "Ahh!! Geese don't scare me like that!"

            "I'm sorry. Is there something you want to talk about?" Concern was rising.

            "Uh, me, nope."

            "You're a horrible liar."

            "I'm serious everything's fine. Just thinking. Well should we head to Luca?" I had to sidetrack her somehow, get me off her mind.

            "Oh, yes we do need to go. Come on, we need to leave now if we're going to make it."

            We were walking hand in hand, down the path to the dock. I loved the beauty of Besaid. Trees were letting in rays of sunlight, birds were chirping. Somehow you could hear happiness in their chirps. A light breeze carried in the smell of a forest. It was really calming, I started humming the hymn of the fayth. I guess it seemed like a good idea to put two calming things together. The beauty of Besaid, and the relaxing sound of the hymn. I kind of wished we could just stay here, but I had to prove my love to Yuna.

            I wrapped my arm around her dainty figure and pulled her closer. She glanced up at me, then smiled. 

            The sunlight shone on her ivory colored skin, her midnight blue and sea foam green eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her chocolate brown hair swayed in the wind. I was really lucky, to have someone like Yuna by my side.

            We had finally arrived at the dock, and I kind of dreaded it. This was the moment of truth, the day that I left. I promised never to leave her again, and I wasn't going to. I'm not going to disappear, well in a way I will. Not forever though. I will stay by her always, even when I'm gone.

            Yuna went to check on the boat, to see when it docked again. I however just stood looking out at the sapphire waters. I let the seawater brush against my ankles. I love the the ocean, I love Besaid, I love Yuna. The sound of the tides released something in the back of my mind. I just felt, I don't how you put it. I guess you could call it 'at peace.'

            A familiar tap at my shoulder reawakened me.

            "Hey you, the boat doesn't dock for another hour. I guess we have some time to kill. Whatcha wanna do?"

            I smiled at her playfulness.

            "How about a quick swim?" 

            "Hmm.., okay, let's go for a swim!"

            I shoved her in the water. Of course I was pulled in as soon as she caught her balance. The waters of the calm sea were like bathwater. It was really refreshing to take a nice swim. I threw some water on her, only to be tackled. I swam to the surface, except I didn't see her.

            "Yuna?" No answer.

            "Yuna!?" Still no answer.

            I dove underwater and looked around still nothing. I was getting scared out of right mind. I turned around, there was face. Smiling back, she pulled me closer to her. A gentle kiss. Still I felt electricity flow through my body. She was the kind of person that did that to me. Made me weak at the knees, made me smile when I felt like crying. I would go to the ends of the earth for her.

            I still had my eyes closed, but I heard her swim up. I chased after her.

            She was already up on the shore and motioning for me to come toward her.

            "Tidus, the boats here!" I climbed out of the water.

            Now the boat was sailing, we were headed to Luca. I sat down in the cabin. I didn't know where Yuna was.

            'I have to this, there's no turning back. I've made my plan and now I'm going to stick with it.' 

            'What's wrong with him, he's so distant. It seems that when we're not together, he goes off into his thoughts.' I feel so bad for him, even though I didn't know why. I knew he was planning on doing something, but I don't know what.

            I felt a familiar touch wrap around me.

            "Whatcha up to?"

            "Oh not much, just thinking."

            "About what?"

            "Tidus your hiding something from me, aren't you?"

            "Yuna listen, remember my advice. Keep it with you wherever you go okay? That way you'll always have a piece of me with you when I'm gone."

            "Your leaving!!??"

            "Huh, oh no. !" 'Darn I almost slipped!'

            "Yes, I will always keep your advice." I turned her around so she could face me.

            "Oh, I want you to remember one more thing."

            "What?"

            "This." I kissed her, I swear everything went blurry around me. All I could see was her. Everything else just kind of faded out.

            His kiss was saying something. However I couldn't decipher it. It was saying he loved me, but there was something else. A chill ran up and down my body. Yes this was love, an electricity when we kiss, a chill when we touch. We were meant to meet that day in Besaid. It was destiny. It was fate.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

            Chapter nine up and running! Hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Oh and thanks to Poted Plant for giving me such great reviews! Chapter ten coming soon!


	10. Missing

            The ship docked in the harbor, and guess who was waiting for us. That's right, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri. Not to mention the little crowd that had gathered.

            "Ah you two finally arrived, well Tidus we need to start practicin' ya?"

            "Uh, hold on Wakka…I need to go somewhere first. I'll meet you back there though okay.?" Yuna stared at me with a curious eye.

            "Where do you need to go?"

            "Just somewhere important."

            "Oh, okay then I'll go with you."

            "No, no, no!!"

            "Don't you want me to?" Hurt was in her voice.

            "No, it's not that…it's someplace that I need to be alone.." I had to think of something convincing. "Uh, see my dad knew this guy…and he's supposed to have something that my dad wanted me to have….and I kinda want to be alone for that."

            She kept persistant.

            "What if you need comforting?"

            "If I need comforting, I'll come looking for you okay?" "Um..do you think you guys could give us a moment alone, please?"

            "Uh, oh yeah sure, come on Rikku."

            "We'll be cheering for you Tidus!"

            "Roger!" I knew I wasn't going to be around long enough for them to cheer. I grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged her behind some boxes.

            "Tidus what's wrong?" I stared into her sorrowful eyes. 'God, why did I have to do this to her, I hate seeing her sad."

            "Yuna nothing's wrong, soon everything will be alright….I hope."

            "What do you mean you hope?" I gave her a hard kiss on the lips, then I just strutted off.

            She stood there stunned. 'What did he mean by that?' She wondered what was wrong with him, why was he acting so weird? She smiled at the tingly feeling on her lips.

            "Wow…" Love is a battlefield. This battle however was won. Two people deeply in love, nothing could change that. 

            She went to take her seat next to Rikku and Lulu.

            "Where's Tidus?"

            "I don't know he just walked off." Rikku could tell Yuna was in love, she was hard to get a word out of. Now all she did was smile, she never frowned.

            "So Rikku how is your relationship with Wakka going?" Lulu picked up the silence.

            "Oh we just decided to be friends, it was too weird..we were hardly talking to eachother.. finally we both agreed that it would be better just to be friends."

            "I see." Rikku waved a hand in front of Yuna's face, her eyes were fixated on a blank spot in the audience. 'I know what will get her to open her mouth.'

            "Oh hey Yuna, now that I'm not going out with Wakka,  I think I'll set my standards higher and go for Tidus." 

            Yuna stood up abruptly.

            "WHAT!! You better not even think about it!!!"

            Rikku tried to hold back her laughter but to no avail.

            "I was…heh..just…joking." She muttered out her words in between her laughter.

            By now everyone that was sitting around Yuna stared at her in amazement.

            "Ooops….." She sat down and shot Rikku daggers.

            Wakka came up and quickly kneeled down to Yuna.

            "Where in the heck is Tidus? It's game time!"

            "I don't know I thought he would be back by now…" About that time a strange man in uniform came up and gave Yuna a letter.

            "Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus told me to give this letter to you."

            "Oh, okay thank you.

            She slowly opened the letter. 

            Yuna, I love you. I won't be back for a while, not until I find what I'm looking for. I'll write you off and on….until we meet again. Oh and hey don't go falling for anyone else okay, I'm still coming back.

            -Love Tidus

            It felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces. 'Why did he leave?'

            The letter slowly fell to the ground, Yuna went crying out of the stadium.

            Wakka picked up the letter.

            "Uh oh, this ain't good ya?" He handed Lulu the letter, Rikku peered over her shoulder so she could see.

            "I'm gonna go look for Yunie!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 10 is up, and chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Infatuation

            They were now back in Besaid and Yuna spent all her time in her room.

            Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were all sitting at the kitchen table.

            "What's tearing her up so bad? I mean he said he's coming back."

            "Maybe it's just the thought of him leaving her again ya?" Lulu finally spoke up.

            "I wonder what he did leave for? I mean he still loves her."

            "Something important, he said he needed to go see some guy….maybe he just decided to stay a while and visit." Lulu and Rikku both eyed him with a disgusted look.

            "What, do I got somethin' on my face?"

            "Wakka you idiot!! That was just a phony line he used, so he could get away!"

            "Oh………" He slowly got up from the table and walked outside.

            "Oops, I think I hurt his feelings..I'm gonna go talk to him."

            "Well while you go do that, I'm going to try to see what's on the mind of Yuna."

            Crying tears of crystal liquid, she lay on her bed. 'Why did you leave? Don't you love me anymore?' Her thoughts made her cry, at that moment everything about him made her cry.

            Lulu walked in to a sobbing Yuna. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

            "Yuna, he said he was coming back."

            "I know but it's just the thought, I mean what if he doesn't come back?"

            "Tidus will always come back, especially if something is waiting for him at home."

            "Like what?"

            "You."  "Listen, Tidus came back from the farplane and he'll come back from a city. Until then let's try to cheer up a little, huh?"

            "Yeah okay.." She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up from her bed.

            "Well I think I'll go check the mail."

            Just as she arrived at the mailbox, a messenger came up.

            "Lady Yuna I have a package for you." He handed her a letter embedded within an envelope, and a bouquet of yellow flowers.

            "Thank…you."

            "Oh mam' these aren't from me…."

            "Yeah I know I'm just kind of surprised that's all."

            "Well good day then Lady Yuna."

            "Same to you."

            She sat down in a patch of grass and opened the letter.

            Yuna, if I may call you that…you may be wondering what kind of flowers these are. They are called Artemis' they have a special meaning. These yellow flowers hold a symbol. These yellow flowers mean infatuation (In love with.)

            Yes that's right I am in love with you, and I don't know if you have already been swept off your feet by another guy or not, and my heart hopes you haven't. I hope you will meet me at my destination, for there I can express my deepest love for you.

            Wait for me at the harbor, when the crimson sun and sky hit the indigo seas. For there I will meet you.

            Sincerely yours- An Admirer. 

            She smiled at the beautifully written letter. 'Who could this possibly be?'

            "I wonder if he meant tonight, it sounds like when the sun goes down…."

            'Well I might as well meet him, he sounds like an interesting person. My heart still belongs to Tidus though.'

            A tear stroked down her cheek, it had been a week since he left.

            She went to go put on some nice clothes so she could meet this man that was supposedly in love with her.

            She brushed her hair. Her thoughts went to a white satin dress she had in her closet. It had spaghetti straps and was form fitting, it dropped down to about her knees.

            "There this will be perfect." She looked out her window and saw the sun was drooping. "Well I better get going.." 'I hope you come back soon Tidus…'

            She headed for the docks.

            What awaited her wasn't a man, but another single artemis. There was a note attached to it.

            Look behind you.

            She quickly snapped around. There he was. He was wearing a white shirt, with another white tank top under it. He also had on black pants and a belt. She couldn't see his eyes for they were covered up with a black cowboy hat.

            She knew he was handsome. He slowly took a step towards her.

            "Hi, it's nice to see you again Yuna." She pondered. 'I've never seen this guy before.'

            The man was now just inches away from her.

            "I missed you."

            "Who are you anyway?" He took of his hat. 

            I looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, her white dress flowing in the eastern breeze, a crimson sun setting behind her.

            "TIDUS!!" She leaped into my arms, I greeted her with a welcoming squeeze.

            "Well don't you look beautiful…" Her eyes were tearing. I took my ungloved hand and wiped them away.

            "I've never seen you without any gloves on." His touch was soft and gentle.

            She hugged me once again. She suddenly grabbed my hand.

            "Come on we have to tell the others you're here!!" She was forcefully pulling on my hand.

            "Yuna wait." She stopped and started talking.

            "Come on Tidus!!" I shut her up with a deep kiss.

            I felt her collapse. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Our bodies were touching, it felt so good to have her back in my arms. I slowly released her.

            "Okay now I'm listening."

            "I wanted to tell you the reason why I left."

            "Wait you're the one that sent those letters aren't you?"

            "Of course, who else?" I smirked. I took her hand in mine and pulled a gold ring with a ruby red diamond in the middle, it was outlined with white diamonds. I got down on one knee. She put her hand to her mouth.

            "Yuna I'm sorry I left, but I wanted to make this special..something you'll remember for the rest of your life…I traveled everywhere just to find the right ring…and I hope you'll except it…will you please marry me?" She was on the verge of tears. I didn't know if they were happy or sad, she had her hand concealing her mouth, so I couldn't see if she was smiling or frowning.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Heh, heh, heh. I put you on a cliff hanger, anyway please read and review!

Her answer is in the next chapter! Will she say yes or no?


	12. An Answer, A Promise, A Quote

            She removed her hand from her mouth and took the ring. She slipped it on her tiny finger and smiled.

            "Yes." Tears of joy were overwhelming her. 

            I stood up and took her into an embrace.

            "I love you Yuna." She said her words in between her sobs.

            "I…love…you..too." I held her back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Even I now was starting to cry. I swept her off her feet into a passionate kiss.

            His kiss this time was saying, I'll stay for good. I loved the way he kissed, the way he touched. The midnight blue of his eyes. The bronze skin, with little freckles hardly noticeable around his nose. He looked great in the outfit he was wearing. I love him and right now that's all that matters.

            I love her, she is my life. She is my hope. She is what brought me back to Spira. I was staying this time for good. I would keep her promise and stay with her always. I'll make a promise to myself, one that I'm going to keep. The day that she dies, I'll die too.

            Love can overcome anything you put in it's path. Whether it's death, hate, anger. It might just be the girl next door, but no matter if you try to forget that person you love, you can never forget. Destiny is intertwined between that person and you. Empty your heart out, for you don't want to lose the one you care about most.

            "Everyone, for the hopes we have lost, and the dreams that have faded……never forget them." –quote Yuna.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

 The end to my story and it is a happy one. I don't know if your crying or not, but please don't forget this story. For it is one of a kind. Please tell me what you think of the ending.

-Tidus


End file.
